footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2015–16 Football League Championship: Match Day 5
Blackburn Rovers and Bolton Wanderers both remain without a win so far this season after an uninspiring goalless north-west derby at Ewood Park. Chris Wood fired in a superb late winner to give Leeds their first win of the season at Derby. Nick Blackman scored twice as Reading registered their first Championship win of the season away at Brentford. First-half headers from Ben Mee and Michael Keane handed Burnley victory over Bristol City at Ashton Gate. Tjaronn Chery's late winner ensured Queens Park Rangers left Huddersfield Town with all three points. Goals from Abel Hernandez and Curtis Davies ensured Hull maintained their 100% record at the KC Stadium this season as they beat Preston. Brighton beat Ipswich Town in a five-goal thriller to leapfrog the Tractor Boys and go top of the Championship. Birmingham continued their unbeaten start to the season with victory over Championship newcomers MK Dons. Cardiff City collected their first Championship away win of the season at Nottingham Forest to move into the top six. Ben Pringle scored against his old club as Fulham claimed their first league victory of the season against bottom of the table Rotherham. Middlesbrough withstood a second-half fight-back from Sheffield Wednesday to claim a deserved Championship win. Wolves sealed their first home league win of the season and put an end to Charlton Athletic's unbeaten start thanks to Adam Le Fondre's late goal. Match Details Friday 28th August 2015 | stadium = Ewood Park, Lancashire | attendance = 14,632 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- Saturday 29th August 2015 | goals2 = Adeyemi Wood | stadium = The iPro Stadium, Derby | attendance = 29,386 | referee = Darren Bond }} ---- | goals2 = Sá Blackman | stadium = Griffin Park, Brentford | attendance = 10,206 | referee = Andy Madley }} ---- | goals2 = Mee Keane | stadium = Ashton Gate, Bristol | attendance = 15,002 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- | stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 11,189 | referee = Kevin Wright }} ---- Davies | goals2 = | stadium = KC Stadium, Hull | attendance = 16,949 | referee = Fred Graham }} ---- McGoldrick | goals2 = Lua Lua Hemed | stadium = Portman Road, Ipswich | attendance = 21,034 | referee = Keith Hill }} ---- Maghoma | stadium = Stadium:mk, Milton Keynes | attendance = 14,626 | referee = Robert Atkin }} ---- | goals2 = Jones Mason | stadium = The City Ground, Nottingham | attendance = 18,762 | referee = Oliver Langford }} ---- | goals2 = Pringle McCormack Woodrow | stadium = New York Stadium, Rotherham | attendance = 8,839 | referee = Geoff Eltringham }} ---- | goals2 = Reach Fabbrini Stuani | stadium = Hillsborough, Sheffield | attendance = 20,976 | referee = Mark Heywood }} ---- Le Fondre | goals2 = Berg Gudmundsson | stadium = Molineux, Wolverhampton | attendance = 19,583 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- League table after Match day 5 See also *Football League Championship External links *Championship fixtures and results at BBC 2014-15 Football League Championship: Match day 05